


Coming Home

by aliciutza



Series: Aliciutza Writes Jonerys Drabbles & Short Stories [5]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, You're Welcome, i hate condoms in fics but pls use them irl ty, just pure smut, kiss prompt, so if you already read it there, that turned into a whole bunch of smut lmao, this was not as smutty but everyone came for my ass on tumblr so i added 583 words of pure smut, well read it again
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-07
Updated: 2019-03-07
Packaged: 2019-11-13 09:00:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18028772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aliciutza/pseuds/aliciutza
Summary: Jon's childhood crush, Daenerys, randomly shows up at Robb's 30th birthday. Things get steamy soon.The prompt: 61. Hands On The Other Person’s Back, Fingertips Pressing Under Their Top, Drawing Gentle Circles Against That Small Strip Of Bare Skin That Make Them Break The Kiss With A GaspInitially posted on tumblr but less smutty - went back to add smut. You're welcome.





	Coming Home

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jalen_mara](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jalen_mara/gifts).



> The Kiss Prompts come [from this post here ](http://adecila.tumblr.com/post/183184679155/prompt-list)

She looked like an angel, yet she was nothing like one, intoxicating and deadly, and apparently trying to kill him, Jon knew that now. He hadn’t realised how he had gotten himself in this situation – pressed against his cousin’s bathroom door, neck being mauled by his childhood crush that had somehow showed up at Robb’s 30th birthday party. Not that he was complaining; if he was truthful, he had dreamed of her a few times in his teenage years, yet his imagination did not even come close to how Daenerys simply ignited his skin with just a long lick from his clavicle to his ear, his cock jerking against his tight jeans in response. He had to regain control, he would let her dominate him some other time _– gods, he was already thinking of a future with her._

 

He pulled her head back from his neck, a daring smile on her plump lips – _oh the things he imagined her doing with them_ – he pushed her up on the washing machine, wrapping her legs around his waist, pressing her against his bulge. She moaned at the contact, pulling him closer, her nails scratching his scalp and the back of his neck. He hissed, taking her bottom lip into his, nipping and sucking, his messy kiss turning into a perfectly rehearsed dance of their lips and their tongues.

 

His hands followed a steady, deliberately slow path from her buttocks to her waist, higher and higher, under her cotton white shirt, making her grind against his confined cock, pulling on his hair. He kept the tortuous pace, his fingertips barely grazing her skin, slowing down to draw gentle circles on the small of her back. She moaned, leaning into his touch, pushing her breasts against his chest. He dug his nails into her skin – she broke their kiss with a gasp, tilting her head up, exposing her neck to him. He wasted no time attacking her pulse, nipping at her soft skin, rubbing his beard against her neck and chest, the beard burn he left behind serving as evidence of their shenanigans.

 

“Fuck me, Jon,” she said, pulling at his belt – _who was he to refuse her, anyway?_

 

He wasted no time taking his shirt off, his jeans and underwear fell around his ankles as Daenerys finally undid his buttons. She mirrored him, her shirt thrown on the floor to join his – he groaned at the sight of the white lace bra barely concealing her hardened nipples. She knew exactly what she was doing, if he were to take it by her smirk. His mouth closed around one hard peak, the friction of the wet lace together with his tongue – the sweet torture. His hands worked on the clasp; by the time he was suckling at her other breast, it finally came off, and she threw it to join the rest of their clothes.

 

He wasn’t much of a breast guy, yet something about hers drove him insane, he could not stop tasting and teasing, kissing and nipping. She pushed him off with a breathy moan, “Too much,” she panted staring into his eyes, “sensitive.”

 

She hopped down her perch and started undoing the buttons to her jeans; he helped her, once she pulled them down her gorgeous arse. He wanted to put her back up on the washing machine, but she turned her back to him, grinding against his exposed dick. _Fuck, he could definitely come just from this._

 

He kneeled behind her, pulling her white lace knickers down; he couldn’t help himself – he bit down on it, quickly soothing the mark he had left with kisses. She pushed back against his face, bending to rest her forearms on the washing machine, asking for more. He obliged, his mouth already watering in anticipation. He did a long swipe, starting at the bottom of her dripping cunt to her cleft. Jon shuddered; she moaned; _intoxicating, indeed._ He dove in for more, his cock twitching with every swipe of his tongue – he couldn’t wait – he needed to be inside her soon. It would have to be another time where he would properly feast on her – _Others take him; here he was, again, thinking of a future with her_.

 

He got up slowly, kissing his way up her body until he reached her shoulders.

 

“Please,” her hand reached behind to find his hair, tugging at it, she fused their lips in a messy kiss.

 

He aligned his cock to her slit and buried himself in her to the hilt. “Yes,” she breathed as his left hand came around her breasts, pinching her right nipple, his right hand grabbing onto the washing machine.

 

He set an unrelenting rhythm, burying himself so hard into her, she moved up with the force of every move, before he pulled out almost completely, again and again and again. She was yelling now, no sense in hiding what they were doing, hoping the loud music was enough to at least muffle her screams as she abruptly came. He didn’t stop; somehow, he increased the speed, the release so close he could already feel it in the way his balls tightened. He moulded his body against hers – she was coming back from her high, cooing sweet nothings to make him come – Jon bit down on her shoulder as he finally found his release.

 

Soon, his knees started to buck, but she kept him standing. When they finally stopped panting, he pulled out, their mixed fluids already traveling down her inner thigh. She turned, and shyness was about to settle in, but she chased it away with the sweetest kiss.

 

“Coming home was the best idea,” she said, and then kissed him again.


End file.
